Talk:Rules of the Death Note/Manga Chapter Rules
How to Use: IX 2. The Death Note will be rendered useless if the victim’s name is misspelled four times. If this is true, then how was Light able to kill that guy in episode 1 of the anime? He wrote the name at least eight times, and only one of those could have been right. Maggosh 15:20, 6 November 2008 (UTC) -Shibuimaru was Light's second casualty, and as such, he was not fully aware of all the Death Note's rules. Light used a whole page to kill Shibutaku, and probably wanted to ensure that the name was lined up with the cause of death properly. If you look closely, the names written down are all the same, not different. -Mogturmen Actually, he spelled the name differently because he was uncertain as to the ending. All this really means is that he guessed the correct spelling of the name within those four, making the Death Note still take effect. He might have even gotten it correct on the first try, if the name used the most common spelling. Yes, he spelled it right before he wrote it four times. It says so in the "How To Read 13" book. Where did these rules come from? Having read the manga, seen the anime and even the supplemental pilot chapter of the manga and the "How to Read" supplement, I can honestly state that I have not seen most of these rules. There is no sourcing for any of these rules, and considering both that the offical website ( http://www.deathnote.com.au/rules/ ) lacks the vast majority of those written on this page, and the series itself lack mention of these, I have to question their validity. The best result I found for a preliminary search is a blog that claims to be of official rules from Ohba, but the version of the cited source (Death Note: How To Read 13) I have seen does not contain a ruleset like the one listed. Granted, however, I do not have access to a hard copy of it, so I might not have seen the relevant details. If anyone can more adequately confirm or deny the existance of this ruleset in the Death Note mythos, please do so. RadagastNyrr Most of the rules can be found in the official replicas of the Death Note. To find one go to http://www.399animeshop.com or to a local anime shop to find one. they usually are priced anywhere from 10 to 35 U.S. dollars. Vladashram 01:09, 7 December 2008 (UTC) -As stated above, the complete list of rules has been culled from both the manga "eyecatches" and official replicas of the Death Note. Also, the validity of all the rules can be checked and double-checked. No rule that you see has been made up (except for, of course, Ryuk's fake rules). Thus, I can postively confirm that the rules listed are indeed genuine as well as canon to the series. -Mogturmen Stupid? Sorry but i watched the first episode after everybody telling me how awesome this anime is and how i HAVE to watch it... Well... reread one of the first rules of the death note: How to Use: I -This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person’s face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. What if...? What would happen if e.g. shinigami writes your name in Death Note and makes you die 20 years before your natural deathtime and someone(NOT Death Note) kills you before written time? I think it's impossible, since the Death Note is the only way to "overwrite" deaths. 22:22, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Rule 40 Is there one, or is it missing due to the whole 4/40/400 = death thing? 22:26, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Im going to assume no because i am yet to see a Rule XL anywhere Vladashram 12:10, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Separate article for every rule Is it possible to make an article about each rule (saving the list, naturally)? First, they could be categorized then, for example there could be caterogies "Rules about misspelled names", "Rules about shinigamy eyes", "Rules about note ownership", "Regulations and prohibitions" and so on (one article could belong to several categories, and categories could have subcategories). Second, every article could have some extra information about the rule: episodes and chapters where they were exposed, their using in the plot, the knowledge the heroes had about them and so on... Sorry for taking your time, I could naturally have been doing anything more useful than placing unnecessary proposals, but I don't know English well enough to edit articles, and I have missed a place, where all the rules were systematized and all the info about them concentrated, since the time I saw the anime... Maybe, I'm not alone in this weird wish ) 12:58, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Death leading to death I read about an interesting idea once. According to rules, death by Note cant lead to another death. So, what about killing pregnant women? Are unborn alive to Note? Will mother just die from heart attack or will she live? 20:18, April 8, 2011 (UTC)